just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Romance
"Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]]. It has two modes: the classic and an official choreo. Dancers 'Classic' 'Lead Dancer' *Legless jumpsuit and wedding veil. *Straight hair & flower headband (during the chorus). *Puffy hi-low dress (also during the chorus). *Purple glove. * Monster claws. 'Backup Dancers' *Legless jumpsuits. *Chignons and wedding veils. *Both have red gloves. 'Official Choreo' *Black short hair. * Pink eye shield. *Blue one-sleeved shirt that's highly cut on the left. *Pink crop top. *Black shorts. *Blue and pink striped socks. *Black boots. *Blue fingerless glove. Background 'Classic' White random connected lines appear, and for the pre and after chorus parts the background is completely pitch black. At the end of the song, it is made clear that the dancers' wedding gowns touched the ground and turned into a pile of lace. 'Official Choreo' It uses the extreme background from the previous game. The colours that flash are red, violet, and teal. Mashup This mashup consists of monsters/spooky dancers (except Disturbia) and can only be unlocked in October. GM# - Where the Gold Move occurs. *I Will Survive GM1 * Sympathy For The Devil *Born To Be Wild *Funkytown *Applause (Alternate) * I Will Survive * Maneater * Sympathy For The Devil * Funhouse *Born To Be Wild *Monster Mash GM2 *Funhouse *Funkytown *Applause (Alternate) *I Will Survive * Maneater * Sympathy For The Devil * Funhouse *Born To Be Wild *Monster Mash GM3 *Funhouse *Applause (Alternate) *Funkytown *I Will Survive *Monster Mash *Maneater *Sympathy For The Devil *I Will Survive *Funhouse *Born To Be Wild *Sympathy For The Devil GM4 GM5 *Funhouse *Maneater Gold Moves 'Classic' There are three gold moves, all of which are the same. Lead Dancer * All: At the chorus, bring your arms downward and upward. (Kissing style) Back-up Dancers * All: At the same time as the lead dancer, put your forearms on top of your arms. (Folding style) 'Official Choreo' The official choreo version has three gold moves *'Gold Moves 1 and 2' When the chorus begins, bring your arms downward and give your legs a slight shake. * Gold Move 3: When the third chorus begins, quickly bring your arms upward and give them a strike. Bad Romance - Golde Move 1, 2 & 3.png|Classic: All Gold Moves Bad Romance (Official Choreo) - Golde Move 1 & 2.png|Official Choreo: Gold Moves 1 and 2 Bad Romance (Official Choreo) - Golde Move 3.png|Official Choreo: Gold Move 3 Trivia *This is heavily considered to have some "ghoulish" features. ** Just Dance always has a Halloween themed dance because the game comes out in October. This and Black Widow are most likely the Halloween songs for Just Dance 2015. ***It is the second Lady Gaga song to have this Halloween theme, after Applause. *The words "stick" and "b***h" are censored, the former referring to a man's reproductive organs and the latter simply being too explicit. ** This is the first Lady Gaga song with censored words. ** Despite being removed, they can still be slightly heard. ** B***h still replaced to Bit. * This is the third Lady Gaga song in the series, with the first two being Just Dance and Applause on Just Dance 2014 *This dance resembles that of Black Widow. *This is the first time that the dancers are completely white, as well as hardly visible. ** This is also the first time the coaches' skin color isn't tan/yellow like in Hot n Cold because they're wearing white clothes. In fact, if you look closely, their skin is pointed to a more flesh colour; it can be seen well in an HD photo. *** This is the second song after Hot N Cold in which its dancer(s) are wearing wedding gowns. ** It is the first time a dancer changes her real-neon contrast to real. It always happens in Just Dance Kids but it has never happened in the original series. * If anyone would be able to see the lead dancer's face clearly, they would assume that she might be the same dancer as P4 from Tetris. * This routine (especially the extreme) uses some of the official choreography for the song with slight changes for the choreography when the chorus is sung. Both modes have similar moves due to them following the original choreography. * This is the second song that has the official choreography after Applause in Just Dance 2014. ** This is also the second song by Lady Gaga that has the official choreography . * The lead dancer does not keep in rhythm with the background dancers during the twists. * This is the oldest 21st century song in the game. * The backup dancers highly resemble Maddie Ziegler in the music video for Chandelier by Sia when the verses are sung. * Since Oh No! has non playable backup dancers, this is the official first ever all female Trio dance mode in the whole series, not counting the On-Stage version of Just Dance. * The game uses the longer version, which is 4:54, rather than the shorter version like Ubisoft usually would use. ** This is one of the longest songs in the main series. * The mashup includes some dancers which are not monsters. They are Maneater (she could be a demon, succubus or vampire; if she is then she can be considered a monster), Funhouse (she's a clown not a monster; however clowns are known to scare people), Funkytown (aliens are technically not monsters, but its appearance may make people think the coach is indeed a monster), Applause Alternate (she could be a clown, mime or show dancer). * The mashup also features quite possibly the quickest appearance of a gold move in relation to the beginning of the song and move number. The first Gold Move appears as the 2nd move (during I Will Survive) in the entire choreography. * The song has three French lines, 2 different ones. They're "J'veux ton amour" (I want your love) and "Et je veux ta revanche" (And I Want your revenge). Gallery BadRomanceBG.jpg|Thumbnail BADROMANCE.jpg Bad Romance.png 10486005 848100375224222 524100424415769778 n.jpg|Revealed alternate version of Bad Romance Bad_romance_jdn.png|Bad Romance Dancer bad romance choreo.png Bad Romance Extreme.jpg Videos File:Lady Gaga - Bad Romance File:Just Dance 2015 - Bad Romance - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1414737635 File:Just Dance 2015 - Bad Romance - MASH - UP -Monsters- - 5 Stars|link=https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4cU9k0cXyIU Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Trio Dances Category:Dancers with different coloured skin Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:All Female Trios Category:Barefoot Dancers Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:00's Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Songs with repeated verses Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Lip Synch Category:Monsters/Spooky Dancers